spencerfcfandomcom-20200214-history
FIFA Playa
Fifa Playa, also known as Lethal Injection, is an unidentified mysterious man who wears a hat hoodie and a snood. He is famous for considering himself to be the best FIFA video game player in the world. The Fifa Playa was hired by the youtube channel COPA90 and told to challenge FIFA YouTubers in games of FIFA. Through these videos, Fifa Playa quickly became one of Youtube's biggest sensations. Early Life Born in Brazil and named Stevie, much of the Fifa Playa's early life is unknown. Although he was born in Brazil, the Fifa Playa grew up in Belgium. Stevie never knew who his real parents were, but claimed to be the son of a man named Edgar Allen Sports. As an orphan, Stevie was forced to grow up on the streets alone, doing anything he needed to do to survive. Eventually, Stevie was adopted by a woman named Marie. At age six, he was sent to a Siberian prison for crimes against mother Russia. In an attempt to break Stevie, the Russians forced him to play game after game of FIFA out in the cold. The only article of clothing that Stevie was given was a snood. Despite their efforts, the Russians were never able to crack the Playa, so they decided to release him back onto the streets. During this time, Stevie had nothing. According to him, the only things he had were his wit, his jujitsu skills, and the fact that he was sick at FIFA. Eventually Stevie's skills started to earn him fame on the streets, because of this, he became known as the Fifa Playa. However, this attention did not go unnoticed, and the he was once again captured. This time, he was ordered to be executed by means of lethal injection. Miraculously, Stevie survived the procedure and was released from captivity. Shortly afterwards, the Fifa Playa dicided to become a hip hop artist and chose Lethal Injection to be his rap name. Eventually Stevie was offered a job by a football youtube channel known as COPA90. This opportunity would allow the Fifa Playa to prove to the world that he was indeed the best at FIFA. Youtube History Fifa Playa's exploits through COPA90 took him around the world to places such as Iceland, Connecticut, Atlanta, Texas and Spain. Stevie won numerous games of FIFA and even managed to beat the FIFA national champion of Spain. however, there were a few occasions in which the Fifa Playa was defeated through what he says, were no faults of his own. Despite these setbacks, the Fifa Playa was quickly becoming a household name. Eventually, Stevie was given a chance to crown himself the King of Fifa. In order to accomplish this, he had to defeat the biggest Fifa youtuber of them all, KSI. Unfortunately for the Fifa Playa, KSI won two out of the three games that were played. It was during these games against KSI that Stevie received news that his father, Edgar Allen Sports, wasn't actually a real person. He was in fact, just computer game company. The Fifa Playa was severely wounded by this revelation, and to make matters worse, was fired by COPA90 shortly after the KSI match. Stevie, however, refused to give in and decided to keep making a name for himself. A documentary crew followed him for the next few months, keeping track of this every move. During this time, the Fifa Playa met a super fan named Thomas Gray, who unbeknownst to him at the time, would later become his assistant. While the Fifa Playa was still unemployed, he encountered a mysterious woman. The woman allowed Stevie to see the world more clearly, and he was hit with another astounding revelation. That revelation being, that the game of FIFA was too easy. The Fifa Playa came up with the idea for a new FIFA show in which the game would be made harder. Stevie along with Thomas Gray, made a pilot episode and sent it in to COPA90, who in turn, re-hired him. The Fifa Playa once again went back to playing FIFA Youtubers in his new show which was called Xtreme Fifa. The Fifa Playa would continue this show until it came to an end in 2014. End of Youtube Career At the end of the Xtreme Fifa series, the Fifa playa was betrayed by his assistant Thomas Gray. Thomas believed that it was his destiny to create the best Fifa channel on all of youtube. By kidnapping the Fifa Playa, Gray was able to use a piece of the Playa's snood to complete a concoction made up of pieces from all of the greatest FIFA Youtubers. Gray used this concoction, and the body of a man named Spencer Owen, to create something capable of taking over youtube. Gray's plan worked all too well and Spencer was reborn as the ultimate Fifa Player. Spencer, however, had no intention of working with Thomas and decided to take the Fifa Playa's youtube channel as his own. The Fifa Playa was forced to flee and run into hiding. The internet has not heard much from Stevie since this incident, but many believe he has returned to his home in Belgium and continues to represent his country's football team, at the world stage. Personality Growing up on the streets, the Fifa Player grew up in rough circumstances. As a result, Stevie tends to be extremely rude to whoever he talks to and throws around curse words constantly. Stevie always wears a snood in order to protect his face for legal reasons, though many people believe that he was born with it. The Fifa Playa also always wears a hat and Slazenger apparel, not PUMA. Stevie insultingly refers to most people as "Mugs". His favorite store is Gregg's convenience store. The Fifa Playa was also a talented rapper, and his song 'Uncaged' feauturing Lil' Fifa, was a massive hit. Fifa Playa Quotes "I don't mind the Germans, they're efficient, just like me they get the job done, at all costs." "I read you like a book, and not a good book either, it was quite a poor book." "I'm coming at ya like Cleoptra!" "its as tight as a tiger's anus." "Its a four-way, like a threesome but with two more people. this reminds me of the four-ways we used to play in the prison cell, although those didn't involve fifa, it was mostly dungeons and dragons." "you don't tell me what to do, and if you do, this broom handle might be going somewhere you wont like i.e viz you're arsecrack." "I've had seven hundred and seventy-two jobs, seventy were bank jobs, three were blowjobs." "I once had to leave the pizza business because i took one to many haagen-daz jugs. I took one, and that was too many." "Come on Swansea, do it for the swans and do it for the sea!." "nine tenths of the law is possession. the other tenth is when you rob stuff." "We know where you live, we know the name of your first kid's primary school headmaster." "Being tied down at the right time can be nice, but being tied down in a metaphorical way, no thank you." "School was alright, but it didn't match up with me, it just didn't make sense, so we agreed to have me expelled." "I've got so many things in my locker that i need another locker, or maybe one of those big units from IKEA." "They call it Bayern Moonchin in Germany. They dont even call it Germany in Germany, they call it Holland." "Im not messin' about, no jokes, no hatin', im just commentatin' like John Motson." "If you're not in the playa army, then theirs something categorically wrong with you. We offer everything you need, much like a women's institute, we just don't allow women in." "He said he lives in Iceland, I said what sort of mug lives in a supermarket?" "Early on set arthritis is like normal arthritis it just comes early." "I'm not that way inclined, but if i was going to sodomize with anyone, it would be Manuel Neuer." "I don't know who you are, where you come from, or what moisturizer you use, but it is heavenly. I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next one...preferably this one." Category:Characters